More Than Fifty Cents
by ms.jester
Summary: Hidan is a editorial columnist. One day, Kakuzu, a reporter, implies that Hidan is not even worth fifty cents. Since then, Hidan spends more time with Kisame instead of Kakuzu and the latter gets jealous. Will Kakuzu humble himself and say sorry? AU


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. :)

Enjoy. :)

*****

The albino was in his cubicle, at his computer, typing away. His cubicle wasn't messy but it wasn't neat, either. There were stacks of papers all over the table, three or four photographs were pasted up and there were several magazines strewn about. Despite all that, the magenta-eyed man loved his cubicle and loved his job.

Who wouldn't? All he had to do was come up with a topic and talk about how it affected him, that was it. He was allowed to be expressive. The albino was currently writing about taxes and why he hated it. He was sure it'd be a topic most of his readers would agree with.

He was dressed in a simple blue and white t-shirt with denim jeans. His black sling bag which held all of his belongings rested at his side. He was snapped out of his writing stupor at the knock against his cubicle and the call of his name. He turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow at the man he had in tow.

His friend, Kakuzu, was tanned and had tattoos of stitches all over his body, including his face that made it look like his jaw was stitched to the rest of his face. He got on rather well with the albino but they did tend to have disagreements now and then and once or twice it resulted in fist fights. They couldn't tolerate each other but they couldn't tolerate living _without _each other either.

Kakuzu was dressed in a simple black tank top with jeans with army designs on them. His black hair framed his face and several tendrils covered his eyes. On his face was a bored look.

"Hidan, this is Kisame. He's our new reporter," Kakuzu said. He had been assigned to introduce Kisame to all the others and decided to start with Hidan. The albino liked being the first to know things. "Kisame-san, this is Hidan, our editorial columnist."

"Reporter, eh?" Hidan smiled. He didn't expect the company to get a replacement for Kabuto that fast. Kabuto was an exceptionally good reporter and Hidan didn't think they could find someone else who could be better or even just as good. He stood up from his seat and raised his hand towards the blue-skinned man standing next to the tattooed man. "Name's Hidan. Yuu Hidan. Pleasure."

The taller man gave a toothy grin, revealing sharpened teeth. Hidan's eyebrow was raised again as he looked at the teeth in morbid fascination. The new reporter shook Hidan's hand. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Pleasure's mine. I read your column all the time. You're a genius at writing."

"Hey, I'm glad someone noticed," Hidan said, chuckling. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance. What Kakuzu hated more than the fact that Hidan was boastful was the fact that Hidan had every damn right to boast. He _was_ a good columnist. He knew what topics to write about to capture the reader's attention and included himself in many of his writings, making his daily column feel like a story book being updated every day.

Hidan then turned to Kakuzu, a smile still gracing his features. "Lunch later, Stitches? My treat."

Kakuzu just shrugged casually, ignoring the nickname related to his tattoos. Despite not always getting along with Hidan, they could be considered somewhat friends and they usually had lunch together at the cafe across the street together. "Sure. Would you like to join us, Kisame-san? Hidan _did_ say it was his treat."

The taller man looked uneasy at first but then Hidan punched him friendlily in the shoulder with a grin. "Aw, come on. It's not often I'm this damn generous, ya know? Just be fucking human and take advantage of what's given to you."

Kisame just sighed and smiled.

*****

Kakuzu looked up at one of their editors who was leaning against his cubicle way, arms crossed. He was looking at the entrance where there was a soaking albino storming in, yelling at anyone who so much as even looked at him.

"I suggest you stay away from Hidan, today," the redhead said carefully, eyes never leaving Hidan and fortunately, Hidan didn't seem to notice his gaze or it would've earned him a broken nose. Hidan just stomped past them to get to his cubicle which was two cubicles down from Kakuzu's, making squelching sounds every time he took a step. "He seems to be in a foul mood today. More than usual, that is. Don't know why, though. He's been caught in the rain before so I don't think it's the weather's fault today."

"Probably PMS-ing. I reckon it's nothing to be worried about, Sasori," Kakuzu said, returning his eyes to his computer screen where there was a document on a murder open, fingers starting to type on the keyboard again, the tapping sound resounding loudly. Damn, this keyboard was old. He needed to get a new, sleek, _silent_ one. "He'll be fine by lunch."

"I don't know," Sasori said with a shrug. He sighed. Maybe he wasn't particularly close to Hidan, but they _were_ colleagues and he _did_ care. "But you know him best so I guess you're right… When can I expect your article, by the way?"

"Half-an-hour after lunch, I think. Ibiki still has to give me the information he got from the police. "

Sasori chuckled, starting to leave. "Ah, Ibiki. The only man able to scare the police into giving us confidential information."

*****

Hidan seemed to have calmed down slightly since he came in for work and he had gotten dried off. He was still pissed off but at least the yelling and stomping had ceased. He just seemed to glare at anyone who walked pass or bothered him. The columnist walked towards Kakuzu's cubicle, leaning against the entrance frame, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Kakuzu. It's lunch time."

Kakuzu gave Hidan a side-ways glance before continuing to type. Hidan didn't call him 'Stitches'. Boy, he must've been pissed. "It's Friday, Hidan. You know I don't go for lunch on weekends. The food prices increase by fifty cents."

"I don't care. I wanna eat with someone today and you're the lucky bastard. Come on, let's go," Hidan said, getting impatient. He had shoved his hands into his pockets. Kakuzu wasn't the best of company but he was someone that would listen to his troubles and rants.

"Is it the _N_ or the _O_ you're having trouble with?" Kakuzu asked, fingers not ceasing to type. Hidan growled. He always hated the fact that Kakuzu could carry on a conversation but also continue his work. If it was Hidan, he would've most probably started typing out the conversation he was having or vice versa.

"Look, I'm having a bad fucking day and it ain't getting any better. You can't just spare an extra fifty fucking cents for me?"

"No."

"Oh, fuck you!" Hidan yelled, hitting Kakuzu's cubicle. Kakuzu was unfazed, continuing to type. The albino then made his way towards the exit. He was going to have his lunch with or without Kakuzu. He didn't get far because at the corner, he bumped into someone. Someone larger than him. Someone firm and strong which just made Hidan land on his butt.

Hidan's head was pounding from the impact it made when it hit. "Fuck this!"

"Oh, gee, sorry, man."

Hidan opened his eyes and saw a blue hand in front of him. He followed the arm back to the person and found Kisame. He was extending his hand towards him, a sympathetic but also amused smile on his face. Hidan grudgingly took his hand and Kisame hoisted the albino to his feet.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the look on Hidan's face. He had only known the columnist for a week but Hidan was one of the few people he was closest to in the company. Hidan wasn't the friendliest guy around but he didn't go around scowling all the time either.

"What's up, Hidan-san?" Kisame asked, narrowing his eyebrows as Hidan dusted himself off, muttering profanities under his breath. Looking at Hidan at lunch time like this, Kisame had to feel something was out of place and immediately realised what. "Where's Kakuzu? Doesn't he usually take lunch with you?"

"Oh, don't mention that fucking douche bag to me!" Hidan yelled, poking at Kisame's chest. "Kakuzu's a fucking asshole! You hear me?! A fucking asshole who thinks I'm not even worth fifty fucking cents!"

Hidan was about to walk off when Kisame grabbed his arm, stopping the albino. "Hey, hey, hey… Relax, calm down. I don't know what happened but I know Kakuzu-san couldn't have said that."

"He didn't have to," Hidan hissed, letting his head droop. Kisame just sighed and released Hidan's arm once he was sure he wouldn't just walk away. He _really_ wanted to know what was bothering Hidan so bad that he would use more than two obscenities in one sentence. Even _that_ was too much for Yuu Hidan.

"May I join you for lunch, Hidan-san?" Kisame asked, a small smile coming across his features. In this bad mood, he couldn't let Hidan be alone out in public. Who know what could've happened? Maybe Kakuzu would've gotten a new topic in the crime department. He could see in now, the headlines, "The Akatsuki Times: Akatsuki Times' Editorial Columnist Goes Wild." Nope, wouldn't do the company any good, would it? "Maybe talking about this fifty cents thing will help."

Hidan just stared up at Kisame with an eyebrow raised. "You don't mind spending an extra fifty cents on food?"

Kisame chuckled as he put one hand behind Hidan's back and started ushering him to the elevators. "Of course not."

*****

Sasori tried not to wince as he received Hidan's latest column for tomorrow's paper. Hidan was rather quick today. Usually, Hidan didn't hand in his column for next day's paper until late at night and it was only five in the evening now.

Sasori had a lot of editing to do, though. Damn that Hidan. He knew he wasn't allowed to use profanities in the paper…

_Akatsuki Times Column: Best Friends _

_Yesterday, dear readers, I was having an absolutely horrible fucking day. First off, when I woke up in the morning, I found that Sushi _ate_ my journal where I write lyrics and thoughts. Yes, whoop-de-fucking-doo, Yuu Hidan has a journal. Ten years of writing in the stomach of my fucking dog. The bakery which sells my breakfast, apparently, had closed down. _

_Then, it began to rain. No, wait, rain is a damn understatement, it _poured_. I managed to get to the bus on time before I got soaked through and through but then apparently, the bus was _full_. The fucking driver refused to let me in, despite the rain and I sat there, cold and drenched. I don't mind getting wet but then a driver drives pass and splashes muddy, dirty water all over me. Now _that_ got me pissed._

_So, I had lost my journal to Sushi, I was hungry and muddy. The stares from the patrons on the bus didn't help either. Now, I'm seriously considering getting a car. _

_When I got to work, I realised I had left my jacket at home which didn't help since I was wet and my cubicle is directly in the way of the AC's blowing range. I was sneezing and shivering through-out the entire fucking morning! Then came lunch, the one part of the day I love the most. _

_Alright, you guys know Stitches. He has a fucking money fetish and refuses to eat lunch on weekends since the food prices increase by fifty cents. But I thought, hey, maybe he had a fucking _heart_ and would spare fifty fucking cents for me today. I was in a shitty mood and I didn't want to have to eat lunch _alone_. _

_I expected Stitches to say yes. We were pretty tight and all so _maybe_, just maybe, I thought, he would come with me. Well, guess what? He said no. I mean, what is this shit? He can't spare fifty cents for me? What the hell is up with that? We're supposed to be _friends_. Best friends, even. _

_Then, a reporter which had been hired the week before, Hoshigaki Kisame, offered to come with me. Now, ladies and gentlemen, that is just fucking wrong. Sure, Kisame and I are good friends. But come on, the one person who _should_ be coming with me to lunch isn't coming and instead, Kisame is. _

_Kisame _is_ a good friend but I don't share with him what I share with Stitches. In the end, I ended up ranting to Kisame at lunch and well, looks like I've made a new friend. I'm still fucking pissed at Stitches, though and I don't really know what I should do. He and I go way back and sure, we argue a lot but he's, well…my best friend. _

_I'm thankful that Kisame would risk missing his deadline for me and he's a great guy. Now, I just want to know what the fuck I should do about Stitches. He isn't a guy who would apologize but really, he _should!_ Geez, I guess this is what best friends are for, huh? _

_Written by Yuu Hidan._

Sasori sighed again. So that's what was bothering Hidan yesterday. Just another bad day. He opened up his messenger account on his computer, glad to find Hidan online.

Sasori: I'm going to have to cut your column down a little, Hidan.

ECHIDAN: Hey, screw that. That column isn't much longer than any other that I've written.

Sasori: When I take all the profanities out, it _will_ be shorter whether you like it or not. Are you sure you want something that personal in the paper?

ECHIDAN: I'm a fucking editorial columnist, Red. I write what I think, how I feel. Hell, some of the stuff in my journal(which is in Sushi's fucking stomach), I sometimes put in the column. You just don't know it.

Sasori: Well…fine. But next time, please don't use so much of the f-word. You have no idea how much I have to edit now.

ECHIDAN: Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you lunch next time to make up for it.

Sasori: At least you have _some_ code of honour.

ECHIDAN: Ha ha, you're hilarious. So, how about tomorrow?

Sasori: Not good. Already made lunch plans with Deidara. How does next Monday sound?

ECHIDAN: Like music to my ears. Next Monday it is.

*****

Kakuzu twitched. Something was out of place. Something was…wrong. He glanced at the bottom right of his computer where the time was stated. It was twelve-thirty. Hidan usually asked him to go to lunch at twelve and they would've gotten back by now.

He got up and looked over his cubicle and at Sasori whose cubicle was in front of his. "Sasori, have you seen Hidan?"

Sasori looked over his shoulder at Kakuzu before returning to his work, smirking. "I saw him and Kisame-san a while ago. I think they went for lunch. They should be coming back soon."

"Oh." Kakuzu sat back down in his seat. Kisame? Why would Hidan go to Kisame instead of him? Hidan had only known Kisame for a little over a week while the both of them had known each other for a few years now. Hidan couldn't possibly be angry at him for what happened on Friday, could he?

Kakuzu never read Hidan's column. Just another wasted ten minutes reading Hidan's complaints about the world.

Not that Hidan going to lunch with Kisame was problem. Of course not. Why would it be? In fact, it was better this way. He could do more work instead of having to listen to Hidan talk about random shit that Kakuzu probably didn't really care about.

That's right. Hidan could do whatever he wanted to do with Kisame for all he cared. Another pest out of the way.

******

"The story you sent me, Hidan-san? Fantastic. You could really become an author."

Kakuzu's ears perked as he heard Kisame's voice from his cubicle behind him. He looked over his shoulder and found Hidan standing next to Kisame who was sitting down at his desk. Both were smiling and Kakuzu felt his blood boil.

Hidan would usually go to him for reviews on his stories. After so many years of knowing Hidan, he learned that the albino loved writing stories. Most of them were just short one-shots, some of them were long and lengthy and there was one that Hidan was currently working on.

Kakuzu had always loved it when Hidan came to him with a new story. Hidan's stories were always filled with much creativity and emotion, they were so real. He had commented but thinking back on it, he had never complimented.

"Drop the 'san'. Just Hidan is fine."

Kakuzu growled.

*****

Kakuzu was at the cafe with Kisame as they ate their lunch. Hidan wasn't with them.

"I wonder where's Hidan," Kakuzu said idly as he poked at his food. He really had no appetite recently. "I didn't see him."

Kisame swallowed his food, feeling rather surprised. He knew from Hidan's column on friends that he was rather angry at Kakuzu but he didn't know it had lasted so long and Hidan had said they were best friends so he was rather surprised that Kakuzu didn't know. "Hidan isn't feeling well. He was coughing and sneezing when we spoke last night. I think he's come down with a flu or something."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "What were you two talking about? Work?"

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, taking a gulp of water. "We talk about lots of stuff every day. Varying from work to life, yeah. It's difficult to summarise what we talk about. Anyway, I'm going to get him a get well soon gift later and then visit him. Wanna come along?"

"No. A gift is just a waste of money and visiting him will risk getting me sick as well."

Kisame just smiled sheepishly.

*****

Sasori smiled. He always liked getting Hidan's columns when he was in a good mood. He tended to use less vulgar words which meant less editing.

_Akatsuki Times Column: Getting Sick _

_Dear readers, I am__…sick. That's right, I am sick. I think I caught a fucking flu or something but out of my love for you all, I am still writing. See how much you guys mean to me? _

_Geez, getting sick certainly ain't fun, is it? I feel like crap right now. To make matters worse, it's raining. Again. I'm getting sick of the rain! Blue came to visit just now. My one and only visitor. Wow, I feel so loved right now. _

_And guess what? He came bearing gifts as well. He got me a get well soon card and a nice, hot bagel. Ah, yes, the world needs more nice guys like him. Okay, so other people wished me to get well soon too but Blue's the only one to really make a physical appearance! _

_Sushi's lying next to me in bed and in case you're wondering, yes, I have forgiven her for eating my journal. She's just a little playful, I guess. _

_I've seen __a doctor and he advised me to stay home for at least two more days. Ah, fucking great. I guess this will allow me more time to write, I suppose. But bottom line, getting sick isn't fun. The doctor also gave me three fucking sets of pills. Three. _

_Come on, it's a flu not fucking pneumonia! And yes, kiddies, always go to doctors when you're sick even though sometimes whatever they say might not make sense. Okay, so the first set of pills is for my running nose. The second is to keep my fever in check and the last is for the coughing. _

_Ah, I'm missing the office already! Oh yeah, I was thinking of getting a new dog so that Sushi won't be so bored at home when I'm at the office. What do you guys think?_

_Alright, I'm gonna stop here for now. Gonna get some rest. Sorry for the short column, guys. I'll make it up to you guys with an extra long one when I get better. _

_Written by Yuu Hidan. _

Sasori: Get well soon, Hidan. :)

ECHIDAN: Aw, thanks, Red. 3

*****

That was it. Kakuzu couldn't take it anymore. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Hidan last spoke to him and it was driving him crazy. Life didn't seem complete without the constant complaining or bragging. Life didn't seem complete without going to lunch with Hidan. Life didn't seem complete without Hidan's stories. Life didn't seem complete without Hidan.

Kakuzu had decided to read Hidan's column, for once, and could feel guilt rush past when he wrote that other people wished him well.

Kakuzu hadn't.

The tattooed man reached over for his phone which laid on his bed side table. He took it and went to his contact's list and scrolled down to 'Hidan'. His thumb was on the call button. All he had to do was press.

_Come on, Kakuzu. You can do it. Just call him, wish him _get well soon_ and everything will be back to normal, right? _

Kakuzu gulped and pressed the call button.

…_right?_

Kakuzu felt a chill go down his spine when his call was answered.

"Ngh…yeah?" a sleepy voice answered. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. It was only seven and Hidan was asleep? Then Kakuzu remembered, Hidan _was_ sick.

"Hidan," he said weakly, feeling his voice tremble.

There was slight pause.

"Stitches? That you?"

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't heard Hidan call him that in a while. It was rather nostalgic and Kakuzu realised he loved hearing Hidan call him that instead of his given name.

"Yeah, it is. I heard you're sick."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am. Fucking flu."

"Then I better let you get back to sleep. Get well soon."

"Ngh…yeah, whatever…"

Kakuzu took a deep breath. He didn't have to do this. When Hidan called him Stitches, it was a sign that Hidan wasn't mad at him anymore but that made Kakuzu feel more compelled to apologise. He felt like shit. "And I'm sorry, Hidan."

"…huh? …what for?"

A yawn. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Figures Hidan would forget which made it even worse. Now he even had to _say_ out what he did wrong. He hated that.

"Three weeks ago, I implied that you weren't even worth fifty cents."

There was a longer pause than the first and Kakuzu thought that Hidan might've fallen asleep but was quickly reassured that he was awake when Hidan coughed. "Oh yeah. That."

"Yes, _that_. So, I'm…I'm sorry and get well soon. Hope to see you in the office soon, take care," Kakuzu said all in one breath before he ended the call. There. That was done. Now Hidan would go back to asking him out to lunch, for comments on his stories and would talk to him again.

*****

Itachi, a photographer for the company, took a picture of the scenery. It was beautiful.

It was evening and the sky was a orange-purple colour. The huge lake was sparkling and the trees on the other side of the lake were reflected in the water as well. There were birds flying in the sky and it was just so serene.

Itachi then looked back at Deidara and Hidan who sat just next to him, letting their legs hang over the edge of the boardwalk, feet just grazing the water. He then sat down as well, putting Hidan between himself and Deidara.

"These annual company parties are something else, huh?" Deidara turned to Hidan and Itachi, smiling brightly. He was glad he could see his friends outside of work like this. Working as a music columnist wasn't very easy. Deidara spent most of his time listening to music, interviewing rock stars and all that. He hardly managed to get any time for himself. He loved his position but couldn't help but wish there were other music columnists to help out.

Behind the three of them was the rest of the reporters, editors, photographers and columnists. Zetsu, one of their photographers, was barbequing the food and was sneaking in some food for himself as well. Tobi, an intern under Zetsu, was helping out by giving out drinks, plates and utensils.

Kakuzu and Kisame were sitting at a table, enjoying the food as well as a conversation. Pein, the head editor, was enjoying a drink with Konan, their gossip columnist, a wide smile on his face. Sasori, Gaara, their head photographer and his older brother, Kankuro, their cartoonist were speaking with each other at another table as they ate.

There were several others at different tables as well but Hidan was just bored. Things were certainly too quiet. He had already eaten, as did Deidara and Itachi and had nothing to do. He'd talk to Kisame but he was with Kakuzu and after the heart-felt apology from Kakuzu, things were a bit awkward.

Itachi was too quiet to strike up a conversation with and Hidan knew Deidara wanted to go speak with Sasori. The two barely got any time with each other. He almost puked at the way Deidara was staring at Sasori with such longing.

"Oh, Blondie, just go. I see how you're staring at Red," Hidan said with a chuckle, nudging the blonde in the ribs. Deidara yelped quietly. He was ticklish and hated it every time Hidan took advantage of that fact.

Itachi looked at Deidara with a small smile as well. "We know how much you two don't get to see each other. Just go and enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked, already getting to his feet, his heart being felt with hope. He couldn't help but feel guilty as well. If he ever got a moment with his two friends, it usually would be over the computer and not face-to-face. Now they had a chance to by physically there for each other but he wanted to be with Sasori, of course he felt guilty. "I mean—"

"It's fine, Princess," Hidan assured with a grin. He then turned to Itachi. "You too, Raven. I know how much you want to talk to your brother."

Sasuke was a weather forecaster and was at one of the tables by himself, eating his food quietly. Itachi looked over at his young brother before looking back at Hidan. Itachi stood up and then smiled at Hidan. "Thank you Hidan."

"Yeah, go on, you two."

With that as assurance, the two of them walked away, leaving Hidan sitting in the middle of the boardwalk, alone. He sighed as he looked out at the scenery again. He was going to have to get that photo of the scenery that Itachi took just now.

All was quiet for a while but then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and found Kisame grinning down at him. Hidan got to his feet, shoving his hands into his pocket. "What's up, Blue?"

Kisame just rolled his eyes and Hidan took it as a chance to look over at Kakuzu. He was sitting and had been quick to find a replacement for Kisame, currently talking to Shikamaru, their politics critic. He turned his eyes back to Kisame to find him taking off his shirt. "Must you have a nickname for everyone?"

Hidan just shrugged. He had been asked that question by Itachi before as well when he first called Itachi 'Raven'. "Yeah, pretty much. It's fun."

Kisame chuckled, shaking his head as he dropped his blue shirt onto the boardwalk. He then proceeded to take off his shorts, startling Hidan slightly. "…what the fuck are you doing?"

Kisame's shorts were off, revealing plain white boxers. Kisame dropped his shorts next to his shirt before looking at Hidan again and the albino blushed. Damn, Kisame had a nice body. Eight packs, arms and legs rippling with muscles, the perfect, fit body. "Care to take a swim with me? I'd like to hear more of these nicknames."

Hidan, finally getting it, grinned back and proceeded to take off his shirt but leaving his bermudas on. "You got it." With that, Hidan jumped right into the lake with a loud splash, catching everyone's attention. Kisame laughed heartily and jumped in after Hidan, making an even bigger splash.

Some of their colleagues made their way over to edge of the lake. Hidan was laughing as he ducked underneath the water again. It wasn't very murky and he could clearly see where he was going. Hidan chuckled evilly, swimming over to the edge.

"Hidan? Where's Hidan?" Hidan could hear some people asking. He was finally at the edge. He jumped right out and pulled someone into the lake with him. He shocked some people, hearing some people scream and then laugh.

Hidan and his victim emerged together and Hidan blanched when he realised who it was he had pulled in. Some of his victim's black tendrils stuck to his tanned and tattooed face and he was coughing out water. Hidan's victim opened his eyes and glared at the albino.

"Hidan!"

Hidan got over his shock and grinned at Kakuzu before dunking the older man under water again. "Live a little, Stitches!"

Kakuzu emerged again and this time dunked Hidan's head, laughing as several others joined them in the lake. Kakuzu swam away as Hidan resurfaced, coughing as well. Kakuzu's grin turned into a smirk. "Let's see how _you_ like it."

Hidan smiled and there and then, Kakuzu decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

*****

Eventually, people started coming out of the water and soon, it was just down to Hidan, Kakuzu and three others. Hidan was swimming to get away from Kakuzu who swam after him. Both were laughing and very soon, Hidan was caught.

Even though caught, Hidan was still making futile attempts to get and once or twice, he managed to get his arm free from Kakuzu's grasp. Kakuzu was getting tired of having Hidan out of his grip and finally just wrapped his arms tightly around Hidan, keeping his arms locked.

"Let's see you get out of this," Kakuzu said next to Hidan's ear with a smirk.

Hidan just laughed and gave up, relaxing against Kakuzu. "Fine, fine. I admit defeat, asshole."

Apparently, Kakuzu hadn't heard Hidan's declaration of surrender as he didn't release him. The albino didn't seem to care as well, just resting his head against Kakuzu's chest. Hidan realised they had wandered away quite far from the others and they were behind a bush.

The only sound heard was the distant voices of their colleagues and their panting. Kakuzu tightened his hold on Hidan, enjoying the feel of how Hidan's petite body seem to click so well with his own burly body. He rested his chin on Hidan's head, panting lightly.

Hidan chuckled at the feel of Kakuzu's chest rising up and down against his back. "You're getting old, Stitches."

"I'm only three years older than you, Hidan."

Hidan shrugged, struggling to get free again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now come on, let go. I wanna get back and eat some fucking food, man. I didn't eat much just now."

Kakuzu hesitated for a moment before unlocking his arm. He then had the wind knocked out of him when Hidan swam behind him and jumped onto his back. "Now come on! I'm fucking tired. Carry me back."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, although there was a smile on his face. Quite frankly, he was just glad him and Hidan were back to normal. He just shook his head and started swimming back as much as he could. He seemed to be swimming slower than what he could manage though. Perhaps he didn't want Hidan to let go so soon.

*****

Kakuzu was rather frustrated. After the annual company party at the lake, Hidan _had_ began speaking to him again and began going to lunch and sharing stories with him again but there was one thing that still bothered the tattooed man.

Hidan was still doing all that with Kisame as well. He couldn't stand it. He wanted things the way they were _before_ Kisame arrived. He wanted to the one and only person Hidan did all that with.

That night, both him and Kisame were in Hidan's living room, watching football. Kakuzu sighed. These weekly football nights were something only he did with Hidan too. Curse Kisame for liking football too. Hidan was sitting between the two taller man with Sushi, a golden retriever on the floor in front of him. Sushi was the only female Hidan allowed in the house on football nights.

When they went into a half-time, Hidan and Kisame groaned. To tell the truth, Kakuzu's mind wasn't really focused on the game but rather on the albino who sat next to him. He forced himself to come back down to earth and began discussing the game with the other two.

When a dog food commercial came on, Hidan's eyes lit up. "That reminds me. I decided to get a new dog so that Sushi can have someone to fool around with. Gonna go the pound tomorrow. Wanna tag along?"

Kisame winced. "Ooh, I can't. I'm visiting my mother tomorrow."

Hidan pouted and then turned to Kakuzu. "What about you, Stitches? Come on, you can't turn me down."

Kakuzu sighed. He had wanted a night alone tomorrow. Things had been rather hectic recently but this was the first time he saw an opportunity with Hidan alone. He jumped at it. "Fine. Tomorrow."

Hidan smiled again, just like he had at the lake before.

*****

"What do you think of this one?" Hidan asked, carrying up a little Beagle up by its arms, letting its hind legs dangle below him. Hidan looked deep into the puppy's big, sparkling, brown eyes. The albino grinned and hugged the little puppy to his face. "Aw, you're so fucking cute!"

A few customers stared at him, appalled by his language but Hidan and Kakuzu just ignored them, looking around. All the puppies were in open cages and the place smelled of canine.

Hidan then carried the beagle like a baby, walking over to Kakuzu. "So, what do ya think? Adorable little fucker, ain't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Kakuzu nodded, agreeing. He then knelt down and picked up another puppy from another cage before turning to face Hidan again, a hint of victory in his eyes. "But he can't compare to this little girl."

Kakuzu was carrying a baby Doberman. He was carrying it in the same way Hidan was. Hidan scoffed. "She's cute but Dango can beat her any day."

"Dango?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. And he had thought 'Sushi' was weird. "You've already named it? You've decided to get him?"

"Yeah. You can have that little beauty if you want but I want Dango."

*****

Hidan was hear-broken. Apparently, Dango was still too young to leave his mother. He would have to wait two more weeks. Hidan was sitting in the passenger seat in Kakuzu's car, arms crossed and an only too adorable pout on his face.

Kakuzu just chuckled. Hidan took his phone out. "I need comfort…"

"Who're you calling?" Kakuzu asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Please let it be for pizza delivery. _

"Blue."

That was it. Kakuzu stepped on the accelerator, not caring if he was speeding. The sudden increase in speed shocked Hidan and he dropped his phone in his lap and grabbed onto his seat instead, eyes wide.

"What the fuck, man?!" Hidan yelped, feeling himself sink back into his seat. Kakuzu ignored him, even running a red light and almost crashing into a car. Hidan continued yelling at Kakuzu to stop but Kakuzu didn't listen. Finally, Kakuzu spotted an alley and he turned into it, braking before his car could come in contact with the brick wall.

He turned off the engine and allowed Hidan to catch his breath. Hidan's face had gone paler with fear and he was sweating cold sweat. "What the fuck?"

"What has he got that I don't?"

Hidan finally turned to look at Kakuzu, eyes narrowed into a slight glare. "What?"

Kakuzu was staring at his knuckles still gripped on the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Kakuzu growled. "What has Kisame got that I don't?"

Hidan just continued staring, his eyes widening slightly. Kakuzu closed his eyes, thinking before he turned Hidan, emerald eyes burning into Hidan's magenta eyes. "Why is it that you treat him the way you used to treat me?"

Kakuzu could feel his heart breaking at this point. To have to say all this to Hidan, he never thought he'd live to see today.

"What are you talking about?" Hidan narrowed his eyes again, this time in confusion not anger. What was Kakuzu talking about? Treating Blue the way he used to treat Stitches? He couldn't really see that.

"I can handle the fact that you talk to him, go to lunch with him, share stories with him and even watch football with him as much as you do all that with me. Fine, we're equals that way. But why do you turn to him for comfort and not me?" Kakuzu let go of the steering wheel and grabbed Hidan's arm. The albino winced at the force used. Kakuzu's eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill. "I just want something from you that no one else can have. Not Kisame, not anyone else. I want to know that I _mean_ something to you."

They continued staring into each others' eyes for a few minutes before Kakuzu looked away and released Hidan's arms. Kakuzu folded his arms and rested them on his steering wheel, resting his forehead against them. "I don't know what's going on with me."

Hidan continued staring, the realisation of what Kakuzu said finally sinking in. Hidan looked at his hands in his lap for a moment before he look back at Kakuzu. How long had this been bothering Kakuzu? Ever since Kisame came, two months ago?

Kakuzu closed his eyes, willing all that was happening to be a dream. That's right. It was just a dream. When he opened his eyes, he would find himself in his bed, looking at his ceiling. Yes. On the count of five, he would open his eyes and all this would disappear. One, two—

Kakuzu's eyes snapped open when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck. He turned his head and found Hidan resting his face against his shoulder. "Hi-Hidan?"

Hidan chuckled, bringing himself closer to Kakuzu, if that was even possible. His hold on Kakuzu's neck tightened. "What's going on with you is that you're fucking jealous of Blue."

Kakuzu winced at the mention of Kisame but that irritation turned to shock when he felt Hidan's lips against his own. Slowly, he leaned back against his seat, Hidan's mouth never leaving his. Hidan made his way over to the driver's seat, straddling Kakuzu's waist.

Kakuzu felt Hidan's tongue seeking entrance and he was about to grant it, but not without an explanation. He put his hands on Hidan's shoulders and pushed back gently. "Hidan?"

The albino chuckled, resting his forehead against Kakuzu's. "You're jealous of Blue because you fucking love me and if you want something no other fucker can have, you already have it."

Kakuzu tilted his head to the side and Hidan pulled his forehead back from Kakuzu, a smirk playing on his lips. He leaned forward and placed a chaste, sweet kiss on Kakuzu's lips before pulling back. "You have my heart."

"Then why—"

"I was afraid you would get mad at my complaining again so I wanted to call up Blue, that's all."

Kakuzu continued staring until he finally understood. He smiled and Hidan smiled back. Hidan leaned down closer to Kakuzu, lips just over Kakuzu's own. "Now…where were we?"

Kakuzu licked Hidan's lips, grinning and wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist. "I think I know."

Well, at least now Hidan knew he was worth more than fifty cents to Kakuzu.

*****

_Two Weeks Later _

Hidan and Kakuzu were back at the pound to collect Dango and Hidan made his way to beagles anxiously. He had forced Kakuzu to bring him straight to the pound instead of going back to his apartment first. He wanted to get Dango and then go home.

Hidan looked at the beagles, looking for the one who had a entirely black tail but he found none. There was one who almost had a completely black tail but there were small parts of brown. The fully black tail was gone. Panic grabbed Hidan and he turned to the closest worker there.

"Hey, yeah, there was one more beagle here. It had a fully black tail, yeah, where is it?" Hidan asked, rambling and breaking out in cold sweat. He wanted that little beagle. No other, just that one.

"Oh, are you Yuu Hidan-san?" the lady asked, turning away from the poodles she had been tending to. She remembered this man. He had put down his name two weeks ago to buy the beagle. She sighed and looked at Kakuzu standing behind Hidan before looking back at the albino.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm Yuu Hidan. I already booked that beagle. He's mine. Now where the fuck is he?!"

The lady sighed and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Yuu-san but my boss sold it to another man. He offered more than what you did and so he allowed that beagle to be bought."

Hidan stared. Kakuzu sighed and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"But if you'd like, you can look at the other beagles. They're just as friendly!" the lady chirped, hoping to cheer the albino up. He was starting to make her feel uneasy. Kakuzu sighed and stepped in. He knew Hidan wanted no other.

"Never mind, but thank you."

With that, Kakuzu put his arm around Hidan and brought him back to his car. "I'm sorry, Hidan. I know how much you wanted Dango."

Hidan just sighed sadly as he got into the car. He looked out at the window. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

*****

"Can you come in for a while? I need comfort…" Hidan said quietly as Kakuzu pulled into Hidan's driveway. Kakuzu sighed and nodded. He was going to insist he go in anyway, whether Hidan requested it or not. Both men came out of the car and started walking to Hidan's door.

The first thing that met Hidan's eyes was a box. It wasn't fanciful or anything, just a simple medium-sized cardboard box with a red ribbon wrapped around it tightly. There was small holes in the sides and Hidan just turned to Kakuzu, as if for some help. "Stitches, you're the only one with the spare key. You fucking did this right?"

Hearing his master's voice, Sushi came running out of the kitchen and to Hidan. Hidan patted her for a moment and after she calmed down did Kakuzu reply.

"I wish I did," Kakuzu said, narrowing his eyes in seeming confusion. Hidan walked towards it and Kakuzu followed, closing the door behind him. Hidan was kneeling down in front of the box. Sushi sat next to Hidan, sniffing it as well.

Hidan unfolded the messily-tied ribbons and opened the top. He gasped at the sight and immediately, two arms were wrapped around him. "Happy birthday… I wished I did do this and guess what? I did."

Sushi was sniffing at the sleeping Dango who had a red ribbon tied around his neck. Hidan just smiled widely at the sight of the young but slightly bigger beagle. But he didn't forget his boyfriend, of course not. He turned around and faced Kakuzu with a small, gentle smile. "So that's why you fucking were late this morning."

Kakuzu chuckled and shrugged. "You didn't think I'd forget did you? April the second."

Hidan's smile widened as he kissed Kakuzu deeply. They pulled back after a while and Hidan rested his head against Kakuzu's chest, just like at the lake so many weeks ago. "Thank you."

"Happy twenty-third, Hidan."

*****

Reviews are loved and appreciated! :3


End file.
